sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Department of Human Services - Medi-Cal
1440 Harrison St. @ 11th St., 94103 (P.O. Box 7988, 94120) 415-863-9892 415-558-1976 (FAX) M-F: Drop-in 8am-5pm M-F: 9am-5pm (Office) Medi-Cal is the medical assistance program in California for persons who receive CalWORKs/TANF and SSI and selected other indigent individuals (see eligibility criteria below). Anyone who is low income and does not qualify for Medi-Cal will likely be covered by the MIA Program. Medi-Cal pays entirely or partially for the following services for its recipients: *'Office visits to doctors and dentists' *'Hospital/nursing home care' *'X-ray services' *'Mental Health services' *'Prescriptions' *'Medical supplies' *'All Medi-Cal Redetermination Forms are to be completed and sent by mail 'not by Internet.' 'Eligibility' Individuals on SSI and CalWORKs/TANF are automatically eligible for Medi-Cal coverage. SSDI recipients may be eligible for Medi-Cal, but must file a separate application (there is a 24 month waiting period before SSDI recipients get Medicare). Other individuals who are not eligible for CalWORKs/TANF, SSI and SSDI may still be eligible for Medi-Cal if they are: 65 or older; under 21; blind; deaf; disabled; pregnant; a refugee; or they receive care in a skilled nursing home and have limited income and resources. NEW: The Affordable Care Act of 2010, signed by President Obama on March 23, 2010, creates a national Medicaid minimum eligibility level of 133% of the federal poverty level ($29,700 for a family of four in 2011) for nearly all Americans under age 65. This Medicaid eligibility expansion goes into effect on January 1, 2014. San Francisco residents who do not have coverage and need Medi-Cal can contact the local Medi-Cal Health Connections Office: 1440 Harrison Street (between 10th Street and 11th) San Francisco, CA 94103 Open Monday - Friday from 8:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. Call (415) 863-9892 Email them at SFMedi-Cal@sfgov.org Apply online at https://www.mybenefitscalwin.org/ Category:Government Agencies Category:Medical & Health Category:Public Benefits Category:Resource 'Applications' *'People receiving CalWORKs/TANF or SSI get Medi-Cal automatically upon approval of these entitlements. Anyone receiving CalWORKs/TANF or SSI who is not receiving Medi-Cal should contact his/her public assistance caseworker. For people eligible for Medi-Cal who are not receiving CalWORKs/TANF or SSI, the San Francisco Department of Human Services screens and certifies applicants for Medi-Cal. Applications may be picked up by seeing an eligibility worker at 1440 Harrison Street @ 11th St. (415-863-9892), M-F: 8am-11am, 1pm-3pm.' 'Difficulties with Medi-Cal' SSI and CalWORKs/TANF recipients having Medi-Cal problems contact a Social Security caseworker (for SSI) or their CalWORKs/TANF caseworker (for CalWORKs/TANF ). Medi-Cal recipients who are not receiving SSI or CalWORKs/TANF should contact the Medi-Cal office at 1440 Harrison St. @ 11th St. (415-863-9892). If this doesn't work, or the problem is especially difficult, contact one of the advocacy agencies or contact their Medi-Cal eligibility worker. To find out the name and phone number of the worker, call 415-863-9892. 'Advocacy' The following agencies specialize in assisting with Medi-Cal applications, denials and/or discontinuances: Legal Assistance to the Elderly, Bay Area Legal Aid, and the San Francisco Health Insurance Counseling and Advocacy Program (HICAP). Category:Government Agencies Category:Medical & Health Category:Public Benefits Category:Resource